


Remembrance

by ghostly_words



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Libertus-Centric, allusions to ships, he makes me sad cause he's the only one left, so i had to write about it, the characters are in order of how libertus remembers them, the oc is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_words/pseuds/ghostly_words
Summary: Libertus Ostium remembers the family he loved and lost as he waits for the years of darkness to finally end.
Relationships: Crowe Altius & Libertus Ostium, Libertus Ostium & Luche Lazarus, Libertus Ostium & Nyx Ulric, Libertus Ostium & Pelna Khara, Libertus Ostium & Selena Ulric, Libertus Ostium & Tredd Furia, Nyx Ulric & Selena Ulric, Nyx Ulric/Kayden Undāre (OFC), Tredd Furia & Kayden Undare, Tredd Furia/Pelna Khara
Kudos: 15





	Remembrance

Libertus Ostium always remembered.

Whether it was birthdays, anniversaries, the moments of joy, or the moments of devastation, Libertus was always known to have the best memory out of his family.

And when the sun set, the shadows fell, and time slowed to a crawl for ten years? There was plenty of time to get lost in memories, plenty of time to remember his family.

He remembers a wild boy. His best friend. His brother. Always searching for adventure, always wanting to help his family, with a passion nearly unrivaled and a love that ran deeper than the ocean surrounding Galahd. A boy who grew quiet as the night as they grew older. Libertus remembers his first friend, the first member of his family.

The second of his family was the moon. The brightest light who shadowed her brother everywhere, full of wonder and awe towards the world, and just as wild as her brother. She was the smallest, and the youngest, of Libertus’ family

He remembers the day he met the sun. Fiery and passionate and full of fight, all contained in the starving form of a wild girl who stole a tray of freshly baked rolls. He remembers the day she stopped stealing them, and the day the Little Bird stopped flying away and made her home with his family.

The boy who hid nervousness and a love of astronomy behind a facade of ice wasn’t expected. But Libertus’ family had a way of cracking through barriers. The boy joked (dry humor he stuck with), and he found a love of cooking, working beside Libertus under the Galahdan sun. The ice cracked and melted, and he became the fourth in the family.

He remembers the day the moon fell into a river of blood, their homes were burned, and the night became a haunted man (they were all still so young, too young to be considered adults instead of traumatized survivors).

The lights and never ending sound of Insomnia was disorienting for a few years, so different from the atmosphere of Galahd. The Crown City was too loud, too mechanical, too impersonal.

He remembers the couple years it took before Nyx genuine smiled again, before they got to see Luche out from behind his shell of ice, before Crowe let herself rest. And not long after, their family grew again.

The first thing he always remembers was how different they were from each other, and how they seemed to act as a balance to the other. He remembers the boy with red hair and a fire that rivaled Crowes’, a boy that always burned even in the quiet nights. He was like a forest fire. Bright, energetic, and devastating. The boy who was a friend and rival to the night.

The girl however, she was the sea. She moved like the tide, and showed so clearly how the gentle ocean could become devastating in a single moment. He remembers learning that the sea could not be controlled and was not always gentle because of her. 

He remembers how the fire and sea reminded his family to live.

(And he always remembers how close Nyx and Kayden had become, dancing around each other to the point of fond frustration in the rest of the family. He remembers how they ran out of time, and how the sea showed it's devastating nature when the night fell and scattered before the dawn.)

He remembers the day the warm desert joined the family, with a dish of soon to be sought after homemade food, and a promise to bring more when he could. He remembers how the desert always had a joke and a place to stay for those who needed time to just be, away from the family and the world.

(He remembers how the desert and the fire collided seamlessly, how Tredd and Pelna joined at the hip and complemented each other nearly perfectly.)

Libertus always remembered them and everything they went through together. The laughter, the friendly (and sometimes not so friendly) fighting, the tears, the anger, and everything else they shared with each other in the claustrophobic city that only saw them as soldiers. He remembers how each of them fell, one by one, leaving him alone to remember them during the long years of abyssal darkness. He remembers seeing the sun rise for the first time in ten years, the agony of knowing that he was the last of his family who could see the future become bright and filled with hope and peace.


End file.
